the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Patruydanian Land Forces
The Royal Patruydanian Land Forces, or 'Royal Patruydanian Army '''is the main land force defending Patruydan. They have been the main army of the country since the nation's founding in ancient times. History Ancient History ''TBA Patruydanian Civil War During the Patrydanian Civil War, the Royal Patruydanian Army, under the command of dictator and king Chandan Badal, conducted search and destroy missions, as well as war crimes against the Patruydanian population, in order to weaken and demoralize the anti-government guerilla movement that rose up against the government. For much of the war, the Patruydanian Army was nearly unstoppable when it came to terrorizing the rebels and their supporters. However, everything changed with the arrival of a simple tourist who happened to be a master martial artist and gunslinger, as well as a group of five ex-military soldiers turned superhuman killers known as the Five Deaths, both of whom joined forces with the Patruydanian rebels and decimated the Royal Army, eventually breaking into Chandan Badal's palace and killing him. Reformation Following the end of the civil war, the Patruydanian Armed Forces went through a series of massive reforms; the guerillas integrated themselves into the new Patruydanian Army, causing the army to grow ten times larger than it was before the war began. Under the new government, women were allowed to enlist in the Patruydanian Army, as opposed to a males-only policy instituted under King Badal. Structure The Royal Patruydanian Army is subdivided into several categories: *The Royal Patruydanian Land Forces-The main land component of the Royal Aswistani Army *Commando Raiders/Commando Division-A special operations unit that was founded in 1939, at the beginning of the Second World War, under the name Commando Raiders. Originally an independent military organization, the Commando Raiders was renamed the Commando Division after the Second World War ended in 1945. *Hunter Division-A covert operations unit with emphasis in assymetrical warfare and guerilla warfare. Soldiers in this unit, known as Hunter Troopers, are commonly issued either bows or crossbows. Equipment Royal Patruydanian Army soldiers commonly wear red-colored battle dress uniforms and Kevlar vests, though they wear black helmets. Some of them wear balaclavas and some wear bandanas covering their mouths and noses. The standard issue firearm of the Royal Army is the Kalashnikov AK-103. However, they are also seen using PKM light machineguns, flamethrowers, and RPGs. Some of them even use Molotov Cocktails and bows and arrows. Soldiers in Hunter Division are seen wielding bows or crossbows. Gallery Royal Aswistani sniper.jpg Royal Aswistani Rocketeer.jpg Royal Aswistani gunner.jpg Royal Aswistani Demolitionist.jpg Royal Aswistani Hunter.jpg Royal Aswistani Berserker.jpg Royal Aswistani Beheader.jpg Royal Aswistani Commander.jpg Royal Aswistani Rifleman.jpg Quotes *''"You're gonna regret that!"'' *''"I need a medic!"'' *''"He's down there!"'' *''"Moving!"'' *''"You can't win!"'' *''"I'm hurt!"'' *''"It's charging!"'' *''"RHINO - RUN!"'' *''"Watch the horn! Watch the horn!"'' *''"Cover me! I'm reloading!"'' *''"Fight them!"'' *''"I know you're out there Ghale!"'' *''"Find that killer."'' *''"Is that the best you got?!"'' *''"I will drink from your skull!"'' *''"I'm gonna find you alive!"'' *''"Get themmmmmm!"'' *''"You are going to die here!"'' *''"I see the enemy!"'' *''"FIGHT HARDER!"'' *''"DON'T STOP FIRING!"'' *''"Rhino! Look out!"'' *''"Take down that beast!"'' *''"Is that friendly fire?"'' *''"Look out! Look out!"'' *''"Elephant! Look out!"'' *''Honey badger! Just shoot it, don't mess with it!'' *''Shoot that animal!'' *''Kill the beast!'' *''AHHHH!'' *''I want to kill you!'' *''I'm going for the heavy gun!'' *''What was that?!'' *''"FOR KING BADAL!"'' *''"King Badal!"'' *''"This is for King Badal!'' *''"Come out! Surrender! NOW!"'' *''"Providing covering fire!"'' *''"Cover me! I must reload!"'' *''"Look out! Sniper!"'' *''"It's the rebels! Kill them all!"'' *''"The American is here! Kill them!"'' *''"It's the Five Devils! Man your battle stations!" (whenever the Five Deaths take on one of their fortresses) *"Damn you, Harvey!" (When fighting Rose Harvey) *"Look out! Rebels incoming!"'' *''"It's the rebels! DOWN WITH THE REVOLUTION!"'' Category:Factions